Fated Lovers
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: It's time for the Royal Mating Ceremony, and the Prince, along with his first and second in commands, have their mates chosen for them. When two childhood best friends, turned to enemies, are mated, will they be able to finish the mating process? Or will it end in a disaster? R&R! :) WARNING: LEMON


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and probably never will... *tears***

**Requested by: wandas11 :) R&R**

* * *

><p>"Ladies, Mates, Soon-to-be-Mates, Men, and children! Welcome to the fourteenth Royal Mating Ceremony!" A burgundy haired saiyan exclaimed into the microphone.<p>

Kakarot, the Prince's first-in-command and best friend, groaned. The day was torrid, not that it was a problem. His trouble was that, at every Royal Mating Ceremony, which happens every time a new Prince is between ages 18-21, the Prince _and_ his first & second in command have their mates chosen for them. It was tradition, so no objections were allowed.

The ceremony reminded Kakarot of a blind date, (a term he learned while on Earth) except you had to stay with that person for the rest of your life. The elders have a special power that helps them find a person's soul mate, especially royalty.

"Kakarot, why are you making such an awful noise?" the gruff voice of Prince Vegeta took him out of his thoughts.

"I don't want mate. You know that."

"Concubines don't last forever." Vegeta retorted.

"That doesn't mean I can't have them while I live!" Kakarot growled.

In a sudden movement, the younger saiyan was on the ground as his Prince snickered quite loudly. "What the fu-" he began before seen a pair of furious onyx eyes, identical to his, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you mean you don't want a mate?"_  
><em>

His eyes grew wide as he sputtered trying to calm his attacker. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, which silenced his pitiful attempts. She turned her eyes to Vegeta's laughing form and he stiffened, silencing his laughs. When the two boys stared at her fearfully, she lowered her voice dangerously. "I don't know what goes on in that palace while I'm not there, but _whores _shouldn't be in your presence. I taught you better than that, Kakarot."

He bowed his head low. "I'm sor-"

Tears sprang from Gine's eyes as she sunk down to the ground. "I raised the both of you boys. Where has my parenting gone wrong? I knew I shouldn't have gone on those missions when you were young. Did Raditz and Nappa do this to you?" Before Vegeta or Kakarot could answer, she began to wail.

"Mom, no. This is all me. I'm sorry. But if getting a mate will make you happy, I will." Kakarot hugged his mother tightly to reassure her. She wiped her tears away and ruffled his unruly hair. "Good. And you Vegeta?" Gine's eyes were burning holes into his face as he mumbled to the woman who basically raised him.

"Yes ma'am."

The mother giggled and hugged her two boys close to her. "Grandkids!" This time, both boys groaned.

.

"Now that everyone is seated, let's begin!" the audience roared in anticipation, waiting for the new princess of Vegetasei to be called. The men wanted to see the new beauty that will be seen often now, while the woman drooled over the sculpted bodies of the Prince and his first-in-command. Every saiyan was present for this event, considering the fact it won't happen for at least another 18 years.

"First up, we have your new princess with beauty that will knock you off your feet. She not only has the marvelous looks and perfect curves, but science and leadership skills! Perfect for our empire. Here is your new princess, from the House of Briefs, Bulma!" The crowd gasped is surprise as they cheered. Vegeta bit her neck, now claiming her as his own. Bulma did the same.

Born with a blue tail, Bulma Briefs was a well-known Saiyan. Unlike other Saiyans, she has blue hair that actually followed the laws of gravity and stayed down. The goddess had blue eyes that shined in joy as she heard the news. Her and the Prince had been childhood friends and crushes. Finally, they could be together.

Vegeta Sr. smirked at the sight of his first-born and, now, daughter-in-law walking arm-in-arm to the royal seats as they conversed. A man's voice made him tear his eyes away from the scene. "What are you smirking at?"

"Vegeta and Bulma. You were right when you said they'd end up together all those years ago."

The Saiyan snorted, "Of course I was. I am physic now, aren't I?" King Vegeta laughed at his friend's sarcastic tone. "Why yes. That Kanassan knocked you out to give you them, did he not Bardock?" Kakarot's twin of a father rolled his eyes.

"Yes Vegeta. I'm still bitter about Frieza sending us on that mission. Good thing you killed him."

"Everyone is glad he did." Gine appeared before the two men, wrapping her arms around Vegeta Sr. in greeting before doing the same to her mate. The King sighed at one of his closest friends weird habits. He stopped long ago telling her that "hugging" was not a saiyan habit.

"Next," the host began once more, "we have another beauty with raven hair. Born within a saiyan élite family, she is courageous, strong, and not to mention completely stunning! A glare that will make your blood turn cold - trust me, I've been a victim to it. Anything she wants, she can get it. Seems like our first-in-command will have some competition for dominance in the bedroom." the audience laughed whole-heartedly, as Kakarot smirked.

"Welcome you first-in-commands new mate, from the House of Mau, ChiChi!"

As the audience roared once more at the new couple, a handful of people stiffened. Prince Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarot, Chichi, Lazuli and Krillin all knew of Kakarot and Chichi's relationship; the six of them were childhood friends, until their assignments and missions got in the way. It wasn't till Vegeta chose his first and second in command, they began to see each other more often. But the relationship between Kakarot and Chichi ended, and still, no one knew why till this day.

Kakarot bit Chichi's neck, marking her as his own as he licked her blood. She did the same, and drew much more blood, making him wince slightly. She smirked as the taste of his blood entered her mouth.

Kakarot and Chichi walked arm-in-arm, much that Vegeta and Bulma did before, across the court where the ceremony was taking place. They gave out their best smiles to the crowd who actually bought the fake smiles.

"Wow, what a couple!" the host hyped up the crowd of saiyans even more. "Alright, alright. One more, and then we can move on to our elite's!"

"She's a beauty queen, a fighting machine, a charmer. A girl with the fighting spirit of a Saiyan..."

"Are you sure you can fix your relationship with her?" the new princess asked her childhood friend.

"Of course, Bulma. Nothing is impossible." Kakarot answered. Lazuli and Bulma frowned, but said nothing more on the matter. Vegeta scoffed, "There's always one thing that's impossible, fool. Don't forget that."

"Hn. Where there's a will, there's a way. You just have to man up and push your way through the tight barriers before you reach your destination." Kakarot replied. There was a pause.

"That's what he said." Krillin snickered, causing the five friends to fall in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><em>A week later..<em>

Kakarot had just finished training with his niece and nephew, that his sloth of a brother failed to do. They were elite's, therefore laziness is not an option.

Too bad Raditz doesn't follow rules.

He touched down in the palace, and sought out for Chichi's ki signature. He found it slightly off, and the Prince was in there with her. His energy was wavering, which was odd. Racing to his room in the B-hall corridor, Kakarot was worried of what may have happened. Almost breaking his room door in anxiousness, the sight he saw made him see red.

There, his prince and mate sat on the brown leather couch with many bottles of vodka, tequila, brandy, and other liquor brands he couldn't even _begin_ to pronounce, laying in front of them in a messy pile. Oblivious to the angry saiyan in the doorway, Vegeta and Chichi continued their ranting.

"I mean, I love him. Hell, I loved him since I met him all those years ago. I...just dont like how he left..without saying goodbye...but how are you and Bul..bloomer...blumber...?" Chichi slurred. Vegeta laughed, "she's so...de...man..ding.. but she has a great bod... i love her...s..orry 'bout Kaka... Bulma has some great pu.." before he could finish, he passed out.

Kakarot almost chuckled at the scene, but decided to go get Chichi some water so she could sober up.

.

After about an hour, Chichi found her self on the couch with a major headache. All evidence of Vegeta and liquor disappeared. "What..what happened?"

"You got drunk." A deep voice from the shadows startled her. Recognizing it was her buffoon of a mate, she rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

He grumbled. "I don't want you in the presence of another man while I'm not with you. I don't care if it's our best friends, or not."

Chichi's cheeks flushed red as rage began to build up in her. "You are not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" Kakarot smirked and in a sudden movement, he had Chichi pinned on the couch. "I'm not your father, yes. But you are my mate, and you are bound to me: Forever." She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off with a fierce kiss. The raven-haired beauty almost gave in to the warmth her mouth was experiencing, though she pushed away.

"I _may be_ bound to you forever in the public eye, but in private I don't have to acknowledge y-you." she cursed herself mentally for stammering. There was a pregnant silence; Chichi was afraid that he caught her slip-up and wavering voice.

"Why? Is it because I left all those years ago without saying goodbye? Or is it because you love me but don't want to admit it?" She stayed silent.

With each step he took toward her, Chichi backed up until she hit a wall. She was officially trapped. Everyone knew that Kakarot was only second to the Prince in strength. "Now Chi," he purred in her ear, causing her to shiver. "I know you want me, and I want you. There's no need to deny it, my sweet." he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Why must you run, when you cannot hide? We met eighteen years ago. Even when I left, it was only you who was on my mind. I know you like the back of my hand, Chichi. There's nothing you can hide from me." Kakarot lifted up her chin, "And there is nothing I can, and will, hide from you. Don't be afraid to lose me again." he bent down and kissed her lips passionately.

"How will I know you won't leave me again?" mumbled Chichi, who was listening to his every word. His eyes softened, "You know we have to leave for missions.." She sighed miserably. "I know, I know."

"But I promise I will come back to you every time." With that, she finally kissed him first. In a flash, they were in the master bedroom shedding their armor and spandex. In the end, only the undergarments remained. Chichi, who pinned a smirking Kakarot down, whispered in his ear

"Make me yours."

The devilish smirk widened, and the girl found herself on her back. He assaulted the bare flesh of her chest and worked his way lower and lower..

Reaching the destination between her thighs, Kakarot quickly tore off the pink panties that were wet and warm. He licked his lips and attacked his goal. The long tongue, which he was strangely proud of, swirled, thrusted and slurped in any place it could reach. Feminine moans of bliss were heard all around the room as sharp fingernails tore bed sheets and pillows.

Her legs shook, her chest was heaving up and down as perky pink nipples yearned to come out of their shield. She pulled them off in frustration, with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Kakarot's tongue, deep inside of her. It makes her so sweaty, so hot, but makes her feel oh so good..

A loud yelp escaped her plump, but swollen, lips and she let out some of her juices in the male saiyan's mouth, the rest staining the bed sheets under them. Swiftly recovering from a mind-blowing orgasm, Chichi gained control once more and flipped them. She trailed kisses down his chest, pulling his boxers down as she reached his legs. The tight bulge that was sticking out of those black boxers, was now free for Chichi to see.

To tease, she blew at the tip and smiled at the goosebumbs that appeared briefly on his thighs. She opened her mouth and closed it around the tip. Kakarot felt her warm mouth and moist tongue on his part; he almost shivered at the contact. He let out a groan in both pain and pleasure. It hurt because he wanted her, but he couldn't unpin himself from her surprisingly strong hold. He also felt ecstasy from what he was experiencing.

The whores he always had _never_ pleased him like this.

Opening her mouth once more, she took in the entire length.

The spiky haired saiyan couldn't hold back anymore; he released himself right there in her mouth. Not a single drop fell on the bed and that caught him off guard big time. Most of the wenches usually spit out his sperm automatically. Chichi was one of a kind. And what's better than having her as yours?

He let out an animaltistic growl as he, _again_, flipped them over. He bent down, whispering seductively in her ear,"I'm going to fuck you so hard." He nipped her earlobe and began to enter the woman's sacred ground. Chichi let out a moan, almost drawing blood from her bottom lip that she was biting so hard. His pace was slow at first, and the pain was grueling for Chichi. Soon after, the long length pushed past her barrier, subsiding the previous pain.

Pain transferred to euphoria and both persons let out a simultaneous sigh. The pace quickened, they matched each other's speed. Towering over her sexy, athletic body, Kakarot licked her neck where his mark was. She brought him closer to her body, where each body part fit with another like a puzzle. Feeling herself coming to an end, she held on to his muscular back, arched hers, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

In sync, the saiyans liberated themselves into each other. Juices, sperm cells, and more mixed as the couple became one at last.

Rolling off his other half, Kakarot smiled and kissed her. "You are mine."

Her soft palms cupped his cheeks as she gave him a peck on the lips. "And I am yours."

* * *

><p>END.<p> 


End file.
